


Bounce

by Augustus



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-26
Updated: 2002-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ's bored. Lance is prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated To: Hope - Happy 23rd birthday. You may not be "my heart", but you are my bestest buddy ever. ::squish::

Sometimes AJ scared Lance. He was all twitching limbs and pent up sexuality, bouncing from person to person and chair to chair as though pausing for so much as a second would be fatal. On the rare occasions that *NSYNC found themselves invited to the same functions as their rivals, it was impossible not to notice AJ's presence, his echoing tone and frenetic energy overwhelming even the most talkative of crowds.

When AJ turned his attentions towards Lance, it was often hard to know where to look. Being in close contact with Justin for so many years had accustomed Lance to pouts and wriggles, but in Justin's case the squirming was less a directive to fuck him and more a continuation of that silly idea he had in which the entire population of America was lusting after his ass. When AJ rolled his hips and lowered his lashes, Lance felt almost as though he was being subjected to an entirely physical assault. Even the most steadfast of men would have found it hard not to respond to such a translucent demonstration - and while Lance prided himself on several things, immovability was not one of them.

Some nights it was easy to walk away: the occasions where Justin would tire of the limelight and demand they all move on, or the rare nights that Joey wasn't in the mood for flirting and would sit on the couch with Lance instead, drinking beer and reminiscing. Those nights, Lance often found himself watching AJ from a distance, covering his expression with a drink or his hand and marvelling at the way AJ's skin seemed to fit so much better than his own. 

Lance knew that there was more to the Backstreet Boy than the way his mouth stretched when he laughed, but sometimes he found satisfaction in the mere insignificance of watching his flawless ensnaring of the crowd.

Other occasions were less simple. AJ would smile and offer him a clichéd line, backing him into the harsh corner of a wall while Justin and Chris flirted, unmindful of his terror, and Joey and JC argued about who had the coolest shirt. Those nights, Lance would blush and stammer and think about anything other than the way that AJ's eyes seemed to know every foolish fancy that had ever crossed his mind. AJ's fingers would be warm when they brushed against Lance's arm and there was something in the way he spoke that suggested he knew exactly what he was doing as his words flowed hot against Lance's neck.

Lance had heard stories about things that went on behind closed Backstreet doors. Most of the time he dismissed the rumours as false or irrelevant or eerily similar to the lives and times of his own bandmates. Some such gossip was foolishly obvious, like the fact that Howie was gayer than rearless trousers or that Nick looked for love in sex. The rumours knew about AJ long before Kevin sent his ass to rehab, tinged with supposition but founded all the same. Lance knew that his own friends were not deemed infallible; in fact the talk was quite predictable if a little overwrought. 

Once, Lance read that AJ and Howie were dating, that they were more than merely best friends who shared a hotel room to save on cash. Since then, though, AJ had become engaged and Sarah didn't seem the kind of woman to be pleased to share her man. (Besides, the complications could be horrific and Lance didn't need to call Britney to know who would have won out in the end.) Howie or not, Lance was pretty sure that AJ was far from picky when it came to choosing genders. There was something in his eyes when he glanced across the room, a kind of predatory shadow that remained even and omniscient. That look made Lance nervous... especially when it was directed at him.

Industry parties were never particularly exciting unless you were drugged out of your mind or talking to someone who was. November 27th saw Lance wedged in a corner casting imploring glances at a disinterested Justin while Jennifer Love Hewitt discussed the intricacies of her latest single. Although barely metres away, Joey was no help, immersed as he was in pretending to listen to Kevin Richardson's latest plane tale. All that Lance could do was nod at appropriate intervals and toss imaginary flares into the atmosphere in the hope of being rescued... which would have been a lot more bearable if it weren't for Chris grinning irritatingly from an inch beyond Justin's shoulder, completely aware of every sigh. 

Lance had never viewed AJ as a knight in shining armour, but faced with a word by word analysis of Bare Naked, he wasn't about to complain about the identity of his saviour. While Jennifer pouted and pointed her cleavage at Lance, AJ slid in from the sidelines as though he didn't need to move his feet, leering for a moment before running a finger down Lance's arm. 

Jennifer looked close to snarling, but AJ's charm was irrefutable. She was smiling when she moved away, cheeks pink from the insinuation in AJ's eyes. Lance tried to thank his saviour, but the words caught deep in his throat when AJ grinned and took his hand.

"Let's go somewhere less crowded," AJ murmured, while the smarter side of Lance's brain scoffed at the cliché of the offer.

"Okay," his mouth said nonetheless, and Lance couldn't tell who was more surprised, AJ or himself.

AJ's smile slid into a proposition. Lance suddenly knew how Jennifer had felt as his insides squirmed and melted, knees struggling to hold his weight. Desperately, he looked to his friends for rescue, but Chris and Justin had disappeared and all the help he found in Joey was a thumbs up and a go-get-'em smile.

The faces merged and fractured as AJ pulled Lance through the crowd. Heart pounding with trepidation, he followed mindlessly, pausing only to blink a perplexed greeting at those who temporarily barred the way. Conversation rose around him, purposeless syllables that caught and echoed as he passed. JC drifted by to his left, but there wasn't time to so much as signal a wordless distress cry.

Then; finally:

"What do you like?" AJ pushed Lance hard against the wall - an innocuous room in an unrecognisable wing. His eyes were dark, his lashes low and seductive. One hand slid inquisitive fingers beneath the fabric of Lance's waistband, while the other twisted an invitation in the short back-strands of Lance's hair. "Tell me."

Lance blushed, shivered, couldn't quite remember how to turn letters into words. AJ smiled at his discomfort and it was obvious that this was all a game to him: darkened offices and a terrified foe. Hands shoved deep inside his pockets, Lance attempted to play along.

"I like _you_ ," he mumbled, the 'y' a fraction away from a stutter.

AJ laughed as if it were expected. "I know."

Lance awaited a statement of empathy, although sympathy would have sufficed. "Why are we here?" he asked when none emerged, expecting a riddle or something equally as obscure in response.

"I was bored."

If he hadn't been so close to hysteria, Lance would have admired AJ's directness. There was no false ornamentation, just a simple, childlike honesty and a self-effacing smile. Even in his present state, Lance understood that there was a talent in being so self aware, in taking what you desired without true thought to dim decorum. 

"Me too," Lance offered: a gesture of solidarity.

AJ's smile widened. "Not for long."

AJ's kiss was wet and enthusiastic as he wriggled within Lance's grasp, his form alarmingly thin when Lance wrapped arms around his waist. Lance giggled into the tickle of AJ's breath as he whispered endless clichés against his neck - and he didn't believe a word of them, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Every movement had a purpose and Lance began to realise the difference that years of endless practice made.

In the distance, through the darkness, Lance could hear the echo of Chris' laugh.

Afterwards, AJ's efficiency was admirable, the lines clear and well rehearsed. Lance discarded them with a wave, feeling surprisingly controlled now that the worst had passed. There were record execs still to be greeted and starlets to ignore, and Lance still had to glare at Joey for his blatant affirmation of the Backstreet Boy's designs.

It was nice to know that AJ was as fragile as anyone, once the moment's flush had passed, and to realise that even Mississippi boys could bend the rules once in a while. Lance knew, as they returned to the party, that there would be nothing beyond the evening; bored with the ease of conquest, AJ was sure to move along.

There may have been a second when Lance felt discarded and unwanted, when AJ disappeared amidst a cluster of swooning women and forgot to say goodbye, but within a moment of Lance frowning, Joey was right there at his side. With his best friend thumping him on the back and overflowing with lewd one liners, all Lance could do was smile.

And AJ bounced onwards... after the briefest second's pause.

**26th November 2002**


End file.
